


A L I E N S

by deltachye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1000 Words Challenge, Challenge Response, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Song Lyrics, lotor's rlly problematic but he fit the prompt so i mean I GUESS....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x lotor]If you want toHold me tightWatching my lifeOn the skylineOh, we just want to get home again[Based off of "ALIENS" by Coldplay] [In response to the second prompt of the October 2017 Prompt Off (Lunaescence.com).]





	A L I E N S

_We took photographs just some just so  
History has some to know_

“What’s this?”

“A picture. Haven’t you heard of them?” You teased him as you sat back, satisfied with the developed image on your miniature hand-held holographic. For once, the forgotten prince of the dead-planet Daibazaal looked at peace. His shoulder-length hair was poured across broad shoulders like molten silver as he stared away from you. The shadow of his lashes were spread out on his soft lavender face like angel wings.

“I’m an exile, haven’t you _heard_? I don’t need pictures of me floating around.” He turned away haughtily after sneering at you, but not before his violet eyes danced over the image hesitantly.

“I want people to remember that you aren’t just the Emperor’s son. You’re more than that, Lotor.”

“Speak not, you…” His voice held little signs of usual scorn or derision, and he merely sounded afraid.

“I’ll say as I damn please.” You leant forwards, collapsing the picture, watching the pixels of his melancholy dissolve. It didn’t do so on his regal face, but the utterance of _I love you_ softened him just enough for you to know that you’d reached his heart.

 

 

 

_Fly if you want to_  
That's alright  
But if you want to  
Hold me  
Hold me tight

“You’re _leaving_?!”

You couldn’t help but be stunned. His elfin face was blank as he brushed his hair behind sharp ears, the helmet dangling in the other hand. The generals he’d amassed had already piled away, waiting for him. Your heart raced, desperately grieving over why he hadn’t told you earlier. You put your hands on the side of his ship, nails scraping uselessly against the smooth metal as if it could stop him. You knew better than anybody that only a fool would believe they could stop the Galra prince in anything; still, you flung yourself at him, pleading pathetically.

“Why, Lotor?”

“The Galra call for me,” he replied simply. “I must obey the summons of the throne.”

“Did you forget that they _exiled_ you?” you cried incredulously, “it was all you could ever even _think_ about for ages—!”

“I was a child, then,” he cut off shortly, speaking over you. “Pride is easily wounded then. No matter; my kingdom begs for its prince’s return.” He paused before allowing a wry smile to spread across his face, his fanged teeth gleaming eerily in the golden light of Rysstian’s moon. “Do you worry for me? I can take care of myself.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“You’ll do no such thing.” The humour drained from his face and he was stately again, freezing you in your place as your blood turned to ice. His hand was wrapped around your wrist, bruising, bringing kisses of violet to your skin. He seemed to realize he was hurting you and relaxed, his features softening as his fingers slipped away from you.

“I will not compromise your safety.”

“I can take care of myself!” you argued, “you know I can—”

“I know that you’re capable. But I ask this of you; keep out of the war. There are few precious things in my wretched life, and I’d like to keep at least one of them safe.” He touched his slender fingers to your breast, suddenly, pressing the cold pads of his fingers to your heart. They curled around a lock of your hair tenderly, differing from the cruel warrior who’d laid his mark on your wrists. “You will always have me.”

You took his hand and raised it to your face, warming his skin with yours. The tears you hadn’t wanted to show him moved slow and shone like amber, encasing him and his memory close.

“Remember me.”

“I could never forget.”

 

 

_Just an alien_  
A patch, a corner  
Of the spacetime  
Hovering in hope some scope tonight  
Sees the light and says

His ship hovered precariously in the asteroid belt, puttering out pathetic jets to avoid head-on collisions. Aside from that, he might as well have been on a sad raft in the middle of the vast ocean.

Alone, at last. He’d always been accustomed to the darkness; Daibazaal’s sun was far from the remnants of his memory, and the Galra now retreated from light as if it were a plague. It was a long time since he had felt warmth on his cold skin. It was a long time since he had been so alone yet again. Even during exile, he had bounced from galaxy to galaxy, floating along currents with other vagabonds. In deep, warped space, there would be none who would remember him if he died.

He should’ve expected this, he supposed. Everything soured in the end. What could he do right? His father had always reiterated that to the failed heir.

Lotor’s hand had drifted to his chin as he stared out into the abyss of scattered stars that gleamed like diamonds. For a moment, he remembered your face, and the way your smaller fingers used to drift against his skin as if gravitated to him. He wasn’t sure where you were, anymore; he kept you out of sight, out of mind, so that no druid would be able to pry you out of his brain. Only now, alone, with not even danger in sight… he missed your idiotic grin.

He wouldn’t die here yet. He was not yet alone. Only then would he accept true misery on his shoulders; for now, he could still see light. It was not an eclipse of fate just yet.

Somewhere, you must’ve been looking at his picture, for a chill ran down his spine. His fingers clutched the controls with newfound determination. Before he began to move, he allowed himself a rare moment of weakness and scoffed, head bowed. For such a weakling, you had such immense power to be affecting him from this many light-years away.

It was time to return to his true home.

 

 

_**Oh, we just want to get home again** _

**Author's Note:**

> read this elsewhere: https://goo.gl/RtmR26


End file.
